Tug
by Infatuated-Simplicity
Summary: Neji had heard the stories of war. He knew there were no certain outcomes. He knew this might the his last chance to tug on the strings of fate. NejixSakura Oneshot!


Authors note: Takes place just before the events of the war, even before Gaara's speech. Konoha nins are travelling to the main Allied Shinobi encampment. This does follow canon but with a twist. I got the idea when watching the last few shippuden episodes. So without further ado, I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters.

* * *

The encampment was the busiest place he had ever been. That was no exaggeration. The Kage building on a busy day did not compare. The Hyuuga halls during a family event did not hold a candle to it. Even the Konoha market on a Sunday afternoon paled when held up against the example was that was all of Konoha's nins gathered at the edge of the forest preparing for war. He could only imagine the chaos that would ensue when all of the hidden villages gathered together.

Neji looked around. Everyone had a task, everyone had a goal that had to be completed and they weaved in and out between each other attempting to do so. Organized chaos what was the phrase that sprung to mind. They would be moving to meet the forces from the other villages soon. They would also be receiving their battalion stations now but he was fairly positive that he would be fighting along side Hinata and possibly his uncle as well. He had quickly realised how they were being split up. Power and abilities had everything to do with where they were going to be placed and he knew what that meant. Most of their friends would be in different squadrons. Thankfully there were enough to of the Konoha 12 left to make sure at least one other member of their group was fighting along side another. They would watch each others backs, and the backs of everyone else as well.

He grimaced. He knew from the stories what war was like. All too often he had visited the memorials and seen the sacrifices that the brave had made. It was an honor to die for ones village and more importantly for those you loved. He would do the same if such an outcome was required. He would of course try not to leave this world, but it was a battle and anything could happen. He would not rule out the possibility that he would not suffer, nor would he naively assume that they would all make it out in one piece.

He caught sight of his uncle whom he knew had been in such battles before. Those wizened eyes were worried and rightfully so. Every fighter in their family was here suiting up and preparing to go into a battle they might not return from. Even the man's precious daughter was among the ranks. Neji would do what he could to ensure his cousin's safety. Thankfully they had said their farewells to Hanabi at the Konoha gate. She was far too young to participate. She would hold down the fort at the Hyuuga halls in their stead.

Hinata had disappeared for a moment to say goodbye to her team-mates that would not be with her, and her friends that would soon be scattered about waging war against the enemy. Neji had done so as well. Lee had been overly emotional about it all, crying and then shouting about true friendship and rivalry. Tenten had squeezed him tight and then wandered off to speak to Lee alone. Gai had been almost as bad as Lee, but in the end had flashed him a grin and reiterated the point that he was proud of Neji's development, as a shinobi and a person.

He had said goodbye to his family, his team, and now he was looking for the final person he needed to see. He had expected to see her with Shizune, amidst the medics and off the front lines. But no; he had been disappointed. She was to be assigned to a regiment just as he would be, but he doubted it would be the same one. She would be on the front lines like the rest of them, something he had mixed feelings about.

She could take care of herself, but he had no doubt that her teammates would drag her into situations that he would rather not see her in. True, she was possibly the least likely of them to be in mortal danger, as he was sure Tsunade had taught her more than a couple of life saving techniques, but she was still on the front lines.

And yet he was immensely proud of her advancement. He was in awe of her really. She had done so much, toiled to be one of the strongest kunoichi in the village. She was kind, beautiful, loyal, talented, and strong. A splash of color in a bleak world, to him at least. And while he knew how she felt about romance and who her sights were set on, that did not stop him from setting his on her.

Until recently he had thought he would have time to turn her gaze in his direction. There was still the possibility that he could. There might yet be time, but it was not guaranteed. He had no doubt that at some point before this was all over they would meet again. But what if there was no other opportunity? What if something happened to him? What if something happened to her? What if, what if, what if...

The phrase turned over in his head again and again. It left a bitter taste in his mouth. He did not like indecisiveness. He never had. He had no intention of beginning habits he did not appreciate now.

So he stopped asking that stupid question and had very abruptly marched away from the medical tent looking for her familiar, yet distinct coloration. His uncle seemed baffled, trailing after him with a curious expression. Neji suddenly got the impression that the older man thought they were looking for the same person. They were not and yet he knew that they would most likely run into Hinata while they walked around and thus refrained from saying anything.

Neji wanted to activate his byakugan and be done with it but they were all under orders to conserve energy and he knew there was a good reason for it. He would need his reserves for the upcoming events. So he continued to search the crowd. She was not tall and thus it proved to be hard to sift through the sea of green flak jackets but soon enough a familiar head of coarse grey hair floated by.

Kakashi was near and if the object to of his affections was not with the medical team then the copy nin was his next best bet. He highly doubted that Kakashi would let his prized student out of his sights for this impending mayhem, and there was comfort in that. There were few better to protect Sakura from her enemies, or her own hair brained teammates than the infamous nin.

The tall man was easy to follow through the throngs of soldiers and he ignored the sound of his uncles voice calling to him as they came to the edge of the encampment. Hatake Kakashi was not known for being social and his female student, as a result of his immediate protection over the years, was inclined to stay away from the hustle and bustle in situations where she required rest. A long blonde pony tail swayed away from the area and he knew he had been right to follow the sharingan wielder.

By the tallest tree on the edge of the encampment stood Haruno Sakura. She was not in her usual red top or tan skirt but instead was dressed like her beloved sensei. Save the mask, the outfits were exactly the same. That was not to say that such attire was unusual, but it almost looked like she had gone out of her way to wear the same wraps that he did and in the same places. That, or the man had provided her with a uniform for the occasion, one that had served him well over the years and in pervious wars.

It looked good on her and he was not surprised to find that she was as beautiful as ever, smiling gently as her oldest friend walked away to find her father Inochi. Kakashi jumped into a branch above her pulling out his favorite past time as if it were any other day. The wind blew through the trees, cropping up leaves and dust into the air. One of her deceptively delicate hands raised to keep the strands from her eyes. Sakura looked into the breeze that pulled her pink locks back away from her face and he swore he had never seen a more lovely sight than her.

"Neji." His uncle's hand on his shoulder brought his attention back to the world around them. The hour would be coming up soon, 10 minutes exactly and then they would be moving out.

It was now or never. He supposed he could have kept this to himself, but he did not want to. He did not want to have any regrets going into this war and he would regret not telling her more than he would a rejection. So he stepped forward gaining her attention as he did so.

"Neji-san," she called out to him in pleasant surprise. She had not been expecting to see him. He was not surprised by that fact. He had never given her any reason to think he saw her differently to anyone else. But they were running out of time and surprised or no, he intended to act.

He might get punted half way around the world for this but, fates be damned, he was going to show her how he felt.

He watched as big green eyes blinked at him in the bright morning light. The breeze had stopped kicking up the dust and she lowered her hand to her side. He did not stop. He kept walking towards her until he was close enough to breathe in the hint of vanilla that lingered around her person. He was at least a head taller than her and she had to crain her neck up to meet his gaze. He could tell that she was about to ask why he was this close, if something was wrong, or if he needed anything. He did need something. He needed her even if he could not keep her. He needed just one moment that was for the two of them alone. So he did not give her the chance to pull away or say anything.

With a courage and determination he usually saved for battle he placed his hand at the back of her head and lowered his lips to hers. He did not care if she hit him or screamed at him, but he did not have time to woo her the way he wished. If they made it out of this he would never again touch her without her consent, but this kiss was what he needed before he faced the battlefield. He braced himself for the impact of a fist but much to his surprise it never came.

Instead he felt her relax against him, leaning into his touch. As her arms rose to his shoulders he moved his free hand to her waist to pull her in closer. Sakura tilted her head slightly to give him better access to her soft lips which moved against his now in such a way that caused a warmth to race through his body. Her supple form pressed against his chest, hips, and thighs in the most enticing manner and he wished everyone else would just disappear. He wished that this potentially world ending threat would just vanish. Pink strands threaded between his fingers as she pull back for breath and then came back again standing on her toes to peer at him through her dark lashes. Bottle green called to him like a siren song barely visible between their caresses and he wanted to drown in them.

He heard the final warning. They would have to move soon. He pulled back breathing her in, wishing they could stay as they were for just a little longer. Her pretty face was flushed and he could not help but bring his forehead down to meet hers, somewhat annoyed that his hi-ate was in the way of their skin. Her finger tips brushed his jaw affectionately as she smiled at him.

He had not noticed his arm wrap itself around her, but it had and he did not want to let go. Regardless of his wishes, they had a duty to uphold and he was not a man to renege on his word. He would fight for his family, his friends, and for her. With one last light lingering kiss, she let go of his shoulders smoothing down his flak jacket as he stepped back. He continued to walk backwards for a few steps determined to seer her image in his mind. He would never forget this moment. He would never forget the way she looked right now, lips swollen and smiling as she blushed prettily in the morning light. It would give him comfort through what was to come, no matter the turn of events.

Near by onlookers, including his uncle and Kakashi were clearly shocked but neither he nor Sakura cared. With a smile meant only for her he waited until she waved at him, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, before he turned around to walk with purpose towards his pack and supplies. He paid the onlookers no mind nor did he dare turn back, afraid that if he did he might never go.

But he had to, and so did she. They had people to protect and their honor to uphold. He let out a long sigh, wishing that things could have been different, but fate had a way of pulling ones strings. But it seemed there were moments when one could tug back. He thought back on their kiss and looked up at the sky. Given the chance he would be tugging those strings more often.

* * *

End Comments: I got this idea when I saw *Spoiler* that at Neji's memorial Sakura is front and center standing by Hiashi and I wondered to myself why they would do that. It was probably just a design choice but I got this idea, as to why Hiashi would invite Sakura to stand at the front with others. I'll let you decided whether the events of the war play out as they do in Shippuden. I enjoyed this, short, cute, and simple. I know that in the canon she does see 'Neji' again but we all know how that turns out. So I'm not going to over explain anything. I'm just going to post this and hope you enjoy it. As always I have no beta reader so plead forgive any mistakes you find. I do my best. Please no flames, but reviews are always welcome. Until next time!


End file.
